


AM and PM (One Shot)

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Patton is dad, Wordcount: 100-500, basically this is a fluff fic based on true events from just a couple hours ago, i stopped giving a fuck about spelling 20 minutes ago fyi, naps, remy is only mentioned bc my bro was in a corner for this, remy is virgils brother, so logan is mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil sleeps in on a school morning.This is 100% true, happened to me about two hours before i wrote this. Thought I'd share my oopsie jn fic form. Patton might seem way OOC he's based on my father's legitimate reaction to me waking up late. It's 8:15pm as I'm typing this into AO3 and I still feel dumb.[Transferred from a Word document]
Relationships: Logan/Patton, Logicality
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	AM and PM (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops lol  
> ~Ash

The moment Virgil glanced at his bedside clock, he knew the day was going to be terrible. It was 6:30...he was already half an hour late. He was going to miss the bus at the rate he was going. He bolted upright, heart pounding in his chest, and threw on a jacket over the ratty t-shirt he was wearing. He could fix up his appearance later, he just needed to get out to the kitchen for breakfast before Patton or Logan decided to retrieve him. Speaking of his parents, he was surprised one of them hadn't already tried getting him up.

He slipped into the kitchen and opened the pantry, reaching for the bread. Patton glanced up from where he was sitting at the counter, glaring at a sheet of paper. "What are you doing?" he asked, setting the paper down.

"Making lunch," Virgil mumbled, grabbing the peanut butter.

Patton frowned. "Why?" He dragged the word out.

"I have to?"

Patton shook his head. "No you don't."

Virgil huffed, coming around the corner of the kitchen into the living room. "Dad, I have to leave for the bus stop in less than 20 minutes. I need a lunch for school."

Over in the corner of the living room, Remy shifted from the chair he'd claimed and sat by the fireplace, trying and failing to hide a smirk. Patton shook his head agaiin. "It's six pm, you can wait until tomorrow."

Logan straightened up from where he'd been adjusting the burner on the stovetop. "Really, Virgil? I have a hard time believing you mixed night and day up that badly."

Virgil ducked his head. "Sorry. Took a nap, I guess waking up disoriented me."

Logan shrugged. "I suppose."

Patton just grinned.


End file.
